My Gentleman
by RperQueen
Summary: On Shot. MS Fluff. The 4 stop in a town for the night, where there's a celebration going on, but Sango isn't having to much fun. Something I wrote at 5 AM, so bear with me! RR


It had seemed like a fun idea at the time.

A light frown appeared on Sango's face, adding to the bored expression which had been apparent all night. She looked around.

The four of them, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and herself, had decided to stay in a small town for the night, and soon learned the villagers were celebrating the recent extermination of some local demons that had plagued the area.

Kagome had convinced them all to at least go check out the celebrations, and everyone seemed to be having a good time.

Except Sango.

The town square was decorated with colored lanterns and flowers everywhere. The sun had set long ago, and the only light was the small paper lanterns that glittered though out the area, morphing the colors of people's skin to look red, green, blue or purple.

Kagome was meshed in with the younger towns folk, dancing near the fountain to the noise of a small band nearby. Inuyasha sat a few feet away on a tree stump, gnawing at some bread and looking at the boys around Kagome with a angry tint to his eyes. Sango couldn't help but let a little giggle escape her creased lips at his protective demeanor.

Her chestnut eyes searched the crowd lazily for the monk.

She found him.

He was in a drinking contest between some of the locals. The demon exterminator watched as his face grew red from the intake of so much alcohol.

He won easily.

Then stumbled away from the table, the jewel's on his staff clinked noisily as he used it to steady himself before shaking he head, as it that would drain all the wine out.

It did actually.

He dunked towards a trash container and threw up, and looked slightly better when he raised his head up, and he looked even better when several girls walked by and giggled. He immediately followed them, a dumb grin on his face.

The music changed to a slower song, so soft it seemed to tickle Sango's ears. Kagome danced with some village boy. Steam seemed came out of Inuyahsa's ears. Miroku continued to try and pick up girls random girls to no avail.

It was to much for Sango, so she turned and walked along the illuminated path back to their small temporary camp. The embers in the fire glowed feebly as they struggled against the breeze. The raven-haired woman revived the fire and sat on the ground, staring into the orange flames as they tried to lick the black sky.

The scenery around her disappeared as she concentrated on her thoughts, not even noticing the familiar jingle of prayer beads behind her until a silky voice jerked her from her thoughts

"What is a pretty thing like yourself, doing in a place like this?" Sango didn't have to turn and look. She knew who it was, she always knew when it was him.

"Hoping for a moment with her thoughts" She said pointedly, but the Monk either didn't notice, or ignored the hint.

"Why is that so? When you could be across the river, enjoying in the lovely festivities?" His staff jingled and his robe rustled as the man lowered and sat beside her. Sango looked at him and raised a eyebrow so that it disappeared under her bangs

"Why are you not?"

"Because, I find them much rather enjoyable when your around" Her grin grew lecherous

"And how is that so? You enjoying forcing me to watch as you chase around women?" The eyebrow only rose higher "How very, un-gentleman like of you…"

"On the contrary, I meant I would much rather chase you" Higher still it rose "and I actually think I am quite the gentleman" This time, the other eyebrow joined in, creating a fairly amused expression.

"Prove it" Challenge laced her voice as the Monk stood up. He held out a hand and bowed slightly

"Would you care to flatter me so much, by dancing with me, my lovely?" His face was the picture of innocence. His eyes were soft and sweet, and his dark mouth was curved into angelic smile as he kept his anticipating look fixed on her.

Music mingled with the wind and traveled from the festival to melt with the air around them. Sango held out a ivory hand and Miroku helped her to her feet.

She felt one arm wrap around her slim waist and pull her closer, and for once, as she raised her hand, it wasn't to slap him, but instead to wrap around his shoulder. Her fingers laced with his as their feet moved silently to the gentle murmur of music.

The moon appeared, providing a perfect spotlight for the two.

"Awww, that's so romantic" Kagome whispered as she sat across the river, watching the pair.

"It's disgusting" Inuyasha growled from beside her and received a glare from Kagome

The music died out, but neither Sango or the Monk noticed as they continued moving in silence, trying desperately, and to no profit, to hide the blissful smiled on their faces.

Miroku's hand inched lower and lower.

Sango made a pained expression into his shoulder and then raised himself up to Miroku's ear, her pale lips teasing the edge of his ear and she spoke softly

"Miroku?"

He quickly moved his hand away.

"Yes?" He made his voice as innocent as imaginable.

b "KEEP YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM MY ASS!"/b She roared in his ear and he jumped about 5 feet in the ear, whimpering.

"Told you it wouldn't last…" Whispered Inuyasha and Kagome's glare became a frown

"You almost had me thinking you could be polite Miroku, almost" Her face had calmed, and her voice was playful

"and what, may I ask, might make me seem to be a full gentleman?" It was his turn to arch a eyebrow.

"What might you suggest?" Sango's tone was thick with curiosity.

The black-haired man stepped closer and his arm slid around her waist once more, the other cupping her face gently. He stopped, pinning her eyes to his for a second, before closing the gap between them and laying his lips on hers.

From her place across the river, Kagome smiled "Told ya…."


End file.
